


Pain behind blue eyes

by Ms_M



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_M/pseuds/Ms_M
Summary: Каждый вечер он делал одно и то же, будто кто-то постоянно нажимал на повтор.Возвращался к себе, не снимая обуви, проходил в единственную комнату с огромным окном, выходящим на улицу с кучей неоновых вывесок.
Kudos: 3





	Pain behind blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Это не первая работа, которую я написала, но первая, которую я опубликовала..  
> Прослушав песню behind blue eyes от Limp Bizkit, я подумала "Черт, она так подходит Ренчу" И решила написать фанфик!  
> Песня так тронула меня и родилась эта работа... в 2 часа ночи, да (^ ^).  
> Здесь вся моя эстетика...  
> Чтобы проникнуться атмосферой, советую к прослушиванию ту самую песню))

_Limp Bizkit – Behind Blue Eyes_

Это дерьмо снова настигло его. Каждый гребанный день начинается с попытки выкарабкаться с этого дна, на котором он гнил от собственных воспоминаний и той боли, что пережил, но все равно продолжает тащить этот груз за собой.  


Каждый вечер он делал одно и то же, будто кто-то постоянно нажимал на повтор. Возвращался к себе, не снимая обуви, проходил в единственную комнату с огромным окном, выходящим на улицу с кучей неоновых вывесок. 

Тонкие пальцы медленно стянули капюшон с головы. Да, ему необходимо избавиться от всего этого. 

Щелчок. Маска покоилась уже на ладонях. Ренч с таким интересом разглядывал ее, будто видел впервые. Как много они прошли вместе, без маски он никто.  


Указательный палец прошелся по самому краю кожаной поверхности, обнаруживая потертости в некоторых местах. Ренч бережно положил маску на тумбочку возле зеркала, которое разбил в прошлый раз.  
__

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

Руки нащупали края длинной кофты, стягивая ее с худощавого тела и отбрасывая куда-то в сторону. Вздох. Так он чувствует себя свободным. Вся его одежда была предназначена для того, чтобы скрыть себя, свои страхи и недостатки. А тут, один на один с собой, в темноте, он может быть собой. Но только на один вечер. Взгляд устремился в то самое большое окно. На лице играли огни от неоновых вывесок. Так светло и так темно одновременно.  


Ренч ненавидел все в себе. Свою слабость, свою внешность и чувства. Его небесно-голубые глаза были пусты и уже давно погасли. Вряд-ли они вообще когда-то горели. Он ненавидел их. Он ненавидел это чертово родимое пятно, которое невозможно было скрыть даже маской. Оно все равно виднелось, если присмотреться. Он ненавидел всего себя, всю свою сущность.  


Ренч похлопал себя по бедру, пытаясь понять, есть ли что-нибудь в кармане его джинс. Нашел. Пачка была уже открыта, интересно, когда он успел воспользоваться этим. Он щелкнул кнопочкой и его лицо озарило маленькое пламя. Запах табака сразу ударил в нос, постепенно заполняя пространство вокруг парня. Затем пламя погасло. __

_And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies_

Когда этот вечер закончится, он снова наденет маску, не ту с LED дисплеем, а маску веселого и беззаботного придурка. Как умело он обманывает всех вокруг, было бы неплохо, если бы это влияло и на него самого.  


Кровать проминается под его весом и издает противный скрип, когда он ложится на спину, раскидывая руки в стороны. Ступни покоились на полу.  


Ренч миллион раз давал себе обещание больше никогда не вспоминать о прошлом и столько же раз нарушал его. Детство – самое счастливое и беззаботное время в нашей жизни? Только не у Ренча. Его "счастливое и беззаботное" состояло из ненависти, издевательств и ежедневных избиений. Не так просто забыть о прошлом, которое повлияло на всю твою жизнь. Ренч никто без своей маски. И он это знал.  


Он сильно сжимает пальцами сигарету. Рука приближается к лицу и палец легонько касается его губы.  


Выдох и дым вырывается из легких, заполняя пространство, позже, растворяясь в этой темноте. __

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

Он злился. Злился на свою семью, на судьбу, но больше всего на себя. Ренч не может справиться с этим в одиночку, у него больше нет сил. Он уже давно разбит, сломан и совершенно пуст..  


Кровать выгибается, избавившийсь от нагрузки и снова издает этот противный скрип. Ренч прошелся по комнате. Кулак со всей силы впечатывается в стену перед ним. Снова и снова. Ренч издает короткое рычание каждый раз, как его кожа соприкасается с твердой поверхностью. Костяшки ноют, но он игнорирует это. С его губ слетает лишь короткое "черт", а потом снова тишина, нарушаемая частым и громким дыханием.  


Никто не знает, что на самом деле творится в душе самого веселого парня из dedsec. Ренч бы не позволил никому узнать об этом, но в самой глубине своего сознания надеялся, что хоть кто-то поймет, заметит и поддержит его. Эти мысли были выброшены из его головы как только возникли. Нет, он точно не может допустить этого.  


Ренч поджал губы и зарылся в волосы рукой. Откинул их назад.  


Тлеющий край почти добрался до фильтра...  
__

_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

Еще одну. Ренч думает, что его душа давно почернела, а в сердце уже не осталось места для чего-то хорошего. Хотя, скорее, скоро почернеют его легкие, если он возьмет третью сигарету. И снова никотиновое облако разбавило темноту, но только на миг. Уже все здесь было пропитано запахом табака, но по-другому он не мог справляться с этим дерьмом.  


Ренч почувствовал боль, только когда снова поднес руку к лицу, почувствовал мерзкий запах крови.  


Сигнал телефона, который почему-то валялся в холле на полу, прервал тишину.  


– Привет, бро. Ты не против, если я сейчас загляну к тебе? У меня есть то, что тебе понравится.  
__

_But my dreams they aren't empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

Поспать сегодня снова не удастся. Ренч отбросил телефон в сторону и потер рукой лицо. Ему нужно смыть этот жалкий вид.  


Журчание воды отдавалось эхом в его голове. Костяшки саднили. Как же жалко он сейчас выглядел. Огромные темные круги под глазами явно от недосыпа, уставший взгляд, хаос в волосах, бледные губы сливались с не менее бледным лицом. Огромное красное пятно с левой стороны придавало лицу еще более дерьмовый вид.  


Пальцы снова зарылись в волосы, а голубые глаза закрылись на секунду, чтобы успокоить шумные мысли. Короткий и болезненный вздох. Он бы разбил и это зеркало, но на сегодня достаточно травм.  


Прохладная вода коснулась его лица. Да, это все, что ему сейчас нужно.  
__

_I have hours, only lonely_  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Пока Ренч обрабатывал свои раны, прошло некоторое время, но парень еще не до конца успокоился. Сосредоточившийсь на своих делах, он вздрогнул от неожиданного стука во входную дверь. Ренч поспешно надел маску, натянул на голову капюшон и вышел в холл.  
__

_No one knows what it's like_

Снова раздался стук, но уже более настойчивый и с другой стороны послышался голос:  
– Хэй, Ренч, чувак, ты собираешься открыть мне дверь?  
__

_To be the bad man_

– Черт, чувак, что ты тут делал? Воняет, как в каком-то баре для старперов. – Маркус прижал ладонь ко рту, закрывая вместе с тем нос и несколько раз моргнул.  


Рука Ренча легла на плечо друга, слегка его сжав. Это был тревожный звонок. Когда такое было, чтобы самый болтливый и безумный чел, вел себя таким образом. За все время, он не сказал ни слова, а это очень не похоже на него.  


– Эй, все в порядке? – парень лишь кивнул и на маске вспыхнули символы (^ ^) и это все.  
__

_To be the sad man_

Ренч знал, что ни сейчас, ни в скором времени ничего не изменится. Он все так же будет приходить, выкуривать несколько сигарет, возможно, сломает ещё пару вещей... потом завалится в кровать уже до утра. Ничего не изменится, но он знает, что не один несет это бремя. У него по-прежнему есть эта жизнь, какой бы дерьмовой она не была.  


Так же он понял ещё одну вещь. Он, черт возьми, никогда не бросит курить.  
_Behind blue eyes_


End file.
